


A Strange Request at a Piano Bar (Angel Eyes)

by orphan_account



Series: Journal Prompts [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Karaoke, M/M, Piano Bar, References to ABBA, based on a journal prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two strangers walk into a bar, Renjun falls in love.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: Journal Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729702
Kudos: 39





	A Strange Request at a Piano Bar (Angel Eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> So I bought a prompt journal that gives me a title and words I need to use, so this is based off the first prompt!

It was a Friday night and Renjun was seated at the piano, a usual occurrence at the bar. His fingers danced across the ivory keys skillfully, the soft tune filling the air mixed with the usual chatter that floated around on a busy night. The bar was cozy, a perfect fit for the small town it was placed in. Renjun heard the bell above the door sound signalling a new patron walking in, but didn’t bother to look up until he heard a whisper behind him.

“Who’s that?” someone asked their friend, prompting Renjun to glance up at the source of confusion to see the silhouetted figures of what looked like two men. Everyone knew everyone, and anything out of the ordinary was bound to cause controversy, so it was no surprise that the chatter ceased once the pair stepped through the doorway. The men entered, passing Renjun and the piano, and headed straight to the bar while ignoring all the obvious stares.

“Two sassafras beers please” one of them said, voice slightly lighter than expected but still containing a deep tone. Renjun watched the pair over the piano as they sat down with their drinks and began to talk to each other. He kept glancing up, trying to get a peek at the newcomers but never once did he stop playing. 

As he began to switch songs, he stopped looking and focused on the movement of his hands, leading to him not noticing the pair approach the piano.

“Do you know how to play any ABBA?” he heard above him, causing him to jump slightly, pressing the wrong key. Renjun looked up and was met by what he thought was the most stunning face he had ever seen walk into the bar, much less walk into this town. His answer twirled around on his tongue, a simple word coming out as an awkward stammer.

“Uh..Y-yes?” He answered, voice lilting up as if the answer was a question in response. 

Renjun took the next few seconds to truly observe the pair. The one who had asked had a head full of bright blue hair, eyes that shone like carnival lights, and an almost juvenile smile. The other seemed to be the polar opposite and wore a stoic look as if it was a mask, but as soon as the word left Renjun’s mouth his eyes lit up paired with an almost blinding smile.

“Hell yea! What songs?” The eye smile guy asked, inching up to lean against the piano, excited about the prospect of ABBA being played on a piano at this small bar in the middle of nowhere.

“Well… a lot of them. I actually uh… love ABBA.” Renjun answered, trying to regain his composure.

“Holy shit Jen, this guy is perfect.” The blue haired one said to the other, then turned back to Renjun. “You can play piano, you’re cute as fuck, and you like ABBA? What’s your name?” he asked.

Renjun lost his words again, brain stumbling over the word “cute.” After a long few seconds, he shook his head mentally and answered.

“Renjun, what’s yours?” He questioned. 

“Well I’m Jaemin, and this hottie right here” he gestured to the other “is my better half Jeno” he said with a beaming smile and kept talking. “Renjun huh? Even got a cute name, now play your favorite ABBA song, we’ll know it!” he finished, lightly patting the piano.

Renjun paused for a third time, then placed his hands on the keys again. “Okay, well here’s Angel Eyes” he said as Jeno clapped excitedly, exclaiming how much he loves the song.

As Renjun played the two sang over him, turning heads with their beautiful voices. The two with their presence made the bar into a karaoke one, with the other people clapping along after a minute, and as soon as it started, it ended and the crowd that had been growing as the song went on began to clap for the trio. 

“Wow” Jeno said, slightly breathless. “You’re amazing” then gave a look to Jaemin, who slightly nodded. “Can we get your number?” he asked, suddenly slightly timid. 

“I.. uh… but aren’t you two… huh?” Renjun began but failed. 

“Don’t think about it too hard cutie, but if you aren’t okay with it that’s fine.” Jaemin said, a slightly worried look crossing his face at the end. 

“No, I would love to give you my number.” Renjun rushed out, as a slight blush crept across his face at his eagerness. 

“Wait really? Wow ok, nice.” Jeno said, awkwardly rubbing his hand across the back of his neck while Jaemin giggled lightly.

“Well, we should get going. It was nice to meet you, and we can’t wait to see you again.” Jeno said after they swapped numbers, leaving renjun to play more. But he couldn’t focus, only able to think about the two angels he just met. 

**Author's Note:**

> Words meant to be included:  
> -Carnival -Apple -Sprained -Juvenile -Mask -Controversy -Oxidation -Twirl -Awkward -Sassafras


End file.
